Bloodstone Syndicate
EU-1 The Bloodstone Syndicate was founded on EU-1 from day 1 by a player known as Daelyx Ironheart. The clan actually existed on the forums months before launch on the guild launch forums. The clan originally started as a role playing clan that only accepted Humans and Dwarves and not even Miridan were allowed. This later changed. The clan had early success however the founder Ironheart had different playtimes from the rest of the clan and a large majority of memebers split off to form the Axiom federation on EU-1. Daelyx Ironheart went on Hiatus a short while after and selected Rage Williams to be his replacement. Rage quickly promoted Bruin Thunderhand as his Co-leader and they began to accept Miridian at this time. Under Rage Williams and Bruin the Bloodstone Syndicate took part in the Hyperion Alliance. Rage eventually elected to have the clan flee to elflands when the alliance began to crumble. At that point Hei Zei and Foxfire Lockheart joined Bloodstone. Bloodstone thrived in Elflands becoming one of the most powerful clans in the area to NOT own a city or hamlet. A small human elf, dwarf only alliance was formed that lasted for over a month. However Bloodstone Syndicate was formally retired from EU-1 by Rage Williams when a bank looter looted the guild bank and caused the clan to argue internally. NA-1 Two days prior to NA-1 launching Daelyx Ironheart contacted Rage Williams and informed Rage that he intended to bring Bloodstone to NA-1. Rage agreed to helped and rolled a new charecter. "Anselm Williams" on the server. Bloodstone Syndicate recruited notable members such as Eubo Stonehurst, Ateerix Drax, Myla grey, Bleys and Knuggs Benson at this time and claimed a city known as Ul'salak on Rubyiat with help from donations from clan memebers Ateerix Drax and Bleys. The clan was mildly successful at this time reaching over 80 members. However a griefing clan known as Gets Hi Ton (either Get shit on or Gets high ton depending on who you ask) disliked Bloodstone and Griefed the clan until they were forced to sell their city to Black in exchange for Long march. The Griefing also cause tensions and eventually Knuggs, Myla Gray, Ateerix, Bleys & Hei Zei left to create a clan known as Asylum. (They later will merge back into the clan when Bloodstone reforms as Defiant order, Hei Zei will return much sooner but ultimately re-roll and disappear) Bloodstone Syndicate was then accepted into the Force alliance, and shortly after had a month long conflict with Black. Turns out Black sold Bloodstone longmarch for twisted unknown reasons and began to perform asset damage on a regular basis. Around this time Ironhearts work became more demanding so Anselm once again took control of the clan. Anselm never considered himself a leader and only continued to lead the clan out of love for the clan. He promoted Mortach Bedingham for help and reached out to local clan "Honor Guard" for assistance in defending Long March as the Force alliance was focused on the other holdings in the alliance more. With the new help Black was no longer a large threat as the city had players on 24-7. However Bloodstone leadership clashed with Honor Guard as the rest of force put pressure on the two RP clans causing them to fight. (At this time Anselm Williams invites his real life friend Silvron Arcannas into Darkfall and Silvron joins BSS. ) The Force alliance was destroyed when Imperil left the alliance followed by Cq and Rota being invaded by Blood. Honor Guard and Bloodstone became eniemes and Bloodstone had no one else willing to live with them except for "United Legions" another member of Force. At this time both Mortach and Anselm quit Bloodstone Syndicate, some suspect for good. Devante Heldson a member of the clan for a long time is tricked into joining Honor Guard despite warnings from Mortach (who also secretly joined Honor Guard later). Anselm even joins Black (a clan enemy) which makes his former friends distrust him. With no leadership left Sanura Firestarter, Warward hawkford and Fenrir Coldham take over as leaders. Their first change is to remove the Human, dwarf, Elf only restriction and allow the clan to be ARAC (all race all characters). This change is how notable members Rupture and Lady death find BSS. A plot is discovered by Anselm that prompts him to contact his old clan..Blood and Black intend to siege Longmarch and Anselm rejoins the clan bringing news of what he discovered while in Black and three weeks later a seige is dropped by TCA. Longmarch is expected to fall to Blood however Silvron Arcannas strikes a deal with Carin & Dominion which actually results in Bloodstone Syndicate winning the siege. Silvron is regarded as a war hero and takes over as one of the primary leaders of Bloodstone after Warward retires. TCA tries to seige again and once again loses resulting in Bloodstone Syndicate acquiring Skarnibbean. Hogar and Daoui are in the clan at this time but I am not sure when they actually joined. Defiant Order Bloodstone Syndicate is invited to move to Ruby and be in DFWA. To do this they are required to sell Longmarch but are allowed to keep Skara. The current SG's Fenrir Coldham, Sanura Firestarter, and Silvron Arcaanas accept. Hearing the news Anselm Williams requests that the Bloodstone Syndicate name be retired. The clan is no longer what it was when it was founded (a roleplaying clan) and the clans new PVP and non-RP direction should require a name change. Defiant Order actually becomes a force to be reckoned with eventually with the help of Bloodstone newbies Jozen, Zron and Darkside. Other information: Category:Cl-Servername Category:Roleplay Clans